Let it Snow
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Jasmine learns how much fun snow can be.


Disclaimer - I own nothing

This is part of a series of one-shots in different fandoms based on Christmas songs to get into the Christmas spirit. If you like what you see, check out my profile page for more like it.

This takes place at the end of Sister of the South, but before the "epilogue" chapter.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful, _

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Jasmine knocked on the forge door, stamping her feet against the cold. She had always hated winter, growing up in the Forests without the comfort of a fireplace. The clouds overhead were low and dark, and everyone was predicting a heavy snowstorm coming in. Jasmine hoped that it wouldn't happen; snow was the worst part of winter. It got everywhere, it was cold, and extremely wet.

"Hey Jasmine, come on in." Lief opened the door and welcomed her in.

"Thanks. Brrr, it's super cold out there."

"Yeah. There's supposed to be snow. I really hope it comes."

Jasmine stared at Lief, surprised that this was the first she had ever heard about his desire for snow. She had hoped that he was like her and opposed to its presence. "I hope it doesn't."

"Well, whatever happens, let's just enjoy our time together."

"I agree," Jasmine said, leaning over to give Lief a soft kiss on the lips.

The two had recently given in to their unspoken feelings, and had spent many days and evenings together, just the two of them. Jasmine often thought about the conversation that she had had with Lief after they'd returned from the Shadowlands, how he would eventually marry for love. She had a feeling that the time was coming soon.

Just as Lief got the fire going strong, Jasmine looked out the window and noticed the first flakes of snow falling slowly to the ground. She sighed heavily, hoping that it would stop soon, particularly before she had to return to the palace.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I've bought some corn for popping,_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

"Oh, here comes the snow," Lief said quietly.

"I'm just glad it waited until I got here. Do you have something planned for tonight?" Jasmine asked.

Lief lifted up a bag full of what looked like seeds, but nothing Jasmine had even seen before. "The latest shipment from Tora included these. The seller said they are called 'popcorn,' and when you heat them over the fire, these seeds pop open."

"Really?" Jasmine asked, disbelieving. Lief placed a small handful of the seeds into a pan, and placed it over the fire. Within moments, Jasmine saw the first seed expand, and the white fluff explode from within.

"Wow!" the two said. They were mesmerized for the next few minutes as they watched the tiny seeds become something new, the white inside becoming the outside, the size increasing each time.

"Are you ready to try one?" Lief asked as the last of the popcorn was ready.

Jasmine nodded, and gingerly reached for a piece, anticipating the heat. She placed it in her mouth and was surprised by the way it seemed to melt immediately. After the melting sensation seemed to slow, she chewed the remainder in her mouth.

"What do you think?" Lief asked.

"It's good. I like it," Jasmine replied. The two enjoyed eating the new treat, picking the pieces up by the handful.

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be warm._

As the last of the popcorn was finished, Jasmine dared herself to look out the window once again. The snow had not stopped as she had hoped, but rather had increased in intensity. She groaned, knowing that she would have to walk through it in a short time.

"Jasmine, have you ever played in snow?" Lief asked.

"'Played in snow?' No, why?" Jasmine asked. She didn't know why Lief was asking such a question, and was hoping that Lief wasn't thinking what she thought he was thinking.

"Here, put this on." Lief handed her a large coat, along with a hat and gloves. Jasmine looked at the clothes for a moment, trying to decide how best to tell Lief that she wouldn't go out in the snow for anything.

"Come on Jasmine. Let me show you how much fun you can have in the snow. When you want to come back inside, we'll come back."

She was determined not to give in. No matter how much Lief pushed her, she wouldn't do it. Then she looked in his eyes, and saw how much he wanted this. She hesitated another moment, then sighed. "Okay."

"Trust me, you'll have fun." The two bundled up tightly into their warmer clothing, and Jasmine was shortly in the place that she did not want to be.

"Will you help me get a ball rolling?" Lief asked. Jasmine bent down, and the two rolled snow into a big ball. Lief got a second ball rolling, and placed it on top of the first one. He directed Jasmine to make a third, slightly smaller ball. Once that was placed on the very top, Lief stepped back. "Congratulations, you've made your first snowman."

Jasmine looked at the snowman, and wondered what the real appeal of this could be. It was just a pile of snow. She expressed this sentiment to Lief.

"This is just the base. Wait until we get the rest of it together." Lief then sent Jasmine on a search for two sticks that would be the arms of the snowman. She looked half-heartedly, trying to find a nice way to tell Lief that she was ready to go inside now.

"Jasmine, come see this!" Lief called from the direction of the forge yard. Jasmine rushed back, slightly alarmed by the emotion in Lief's voice. She cursed herself for not taking her knife with her; even in Del, there was still danger for Lief.

"What is it?" She emerged and saw Lief laughing to himself. When she asked him what was so funny, he just pointed at the snowman.

Jasmine couldn't stop herself from laughing now. She had never known Lief had such artistic talent, but he had managed to make a fairly good likeness of Barda in the face of the snowman.

"I see now how this could be fun."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Lief grabbed a handful of snow, and threw it directly at Jasmine's chest.

She stared, openmouth in shock at his actions. Lief didn't respond verbally, instead choosing to throw another snowball at her. Jasmine finally caught on, and threw a snowball back at Lief, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Hey!" The volley began, neither yielding. Jasmine dodged a snowball coming directly for her neck by jumping up and catching hold of a tree branch. She swung herself up into the tree, scooped up some snow from the heavy-laden branches, and tossed it at Lief.

Lief stood on the ground, trying to reach Jasmine, but she continued to dodge and avoid Lief's shots. At one point, he completely lost sight of the raven-haired girl.

"Jasmine? Where are...whoa!" Lief was knocked to the ground by Jasmine jumping squarely onto his back.

"Does this mean I win?" Jasmine asked as Lief turned around to look her in the eye.

"Yes. I admit defeat. And for your reward..." Lief sat the both of them up, and reached into his pocket.

"Jasmine, you are the most amazing thing in my life. You are my best friend, and I can't imagine not having you in my life forever. The time has come...Will you marry me?" Lief pulled out a simple ring that he had made himself.

Jasmine didn't reply, she simply kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Lief asked.

"Yes Lief. Yes, I will marry you."

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-bying,_

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas!<p> 


End file.
